


On Homeworld, No One Gets a Happy Ending

by CoreyWW



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Attempted Murder, Bad Decisions, Courtroom Drama, Crimes & Criminals, Dialogue-Only, Documentation, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Face Punching, Fugitives, Gen, Genocide, Heroism, Homeworld Gems - Freeform, Homeworld Hierarchy (Steven Universe), Homeworld is Horrible, Love/Hate, Sad, Self-Sacrifice, Short, Tragedy, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreyWW/pseuds/CoreyWW
Summary: When Blue Zircon is put on trial for treason and is guaranteed to lose, her friend/prosecutor Yellow Zircon takes drastic measures to ensure she lives.But unfortunately, every action has consequences ...[A series of sad drabbles.]





	1. Document: Unlabeled Transcript Appearing to Be Between Zircon 2D7A Cut 5AA and Zircon 3P9A Cut 8ME. [Found Removed From Court Records and Instead Hidden in Zircon 3P9A Cut 8ME Personal Affects. Currently Evidence in an Ongoing Investigation]

"You're going to be sentenced to shattering."  
  
"Hm."  
  
"Hm?! That's all you have to say?!"  
  
"It doesn't matter if the verdict is already decided."  
  
"WHAT KIND OF SELF-RESPECTING ZIRCON SAYS THAT?! You ... ugh, okay, look. I can cut you a deal. If you admit you were wrong, the Diamonds will ... maybe let you off with lifetime imprisonment."  
  
"I'm not wrong."  
  
"THEN LIE! I DON'T CARE!"  
  
"You ... you really shouldn't say that on the record--"  
  
"Shut up and let me worry about that!"  
  
"Zircon ..."  
  
"... come on. We can get out of this."  
  
"... Zircon ... no one gets a happy ending on Homeworld."


	2. A Definitive Closing Statement

Yellow Diamond presided.  
  
Blue Zircon didn't bother making a closing statement.  
  
Yellow Zircon looked over disappointed before standing to make hers.  
  
"Yes," she said. "I think the absurdity of this case speaks for itself. The accused foolishly made treasonous statements, accusing our Diamonds of committing a murder. Perhaps with a weapon not dissimilar to this."  
  
Out of nowhere, Yellow Zircon pulled out a spear which Blue Zircon knew was not in evidence. Yellow Zircon glanced at her.  
  
"You should probably start running now."  
  
Blue Zircon didn't even have time to gasp before Yellow Zircon hurled the lance at Yellow Diamond.


	3. Guilty By Association

Aquamarine cringed in Yellow Diamond's prescience. She could feel the lightning in the air. Topaz seemed unaffected, as usual.

Yellow Diamond glared down.

"The two Zircons have escaped. This cannot be tolerated." She clenched her massive fist. "Collect the Zircons for me to destroy."

"R-right, of course, my Diamond." Aquamarine bowed. "We'll find both of them and--"

"No."

"Huh?"

"You misunderstand. Collect _all_ the Zircons for me to destroy. _Every_ Zircon."

Topaz's eyes widened. Even Aquamarine fell silent.

"Their existence is a courtesy that can be taken away," said Yellow Diamond. "Am I clear?"

"Y-yes, my Diamond," Aquamarine said finally.


	4. Objection

At some point, the Zircons stopped running.

Yellow Zircon caught her breath. "Well," she chuckled, "Not a bad throwing arm, if I do say so myself."

At that, Blue Zircon turned and slugged her in the face. Yellow was knocked to the ground and didn't have time to react before Blue was shouting at her.

"You _idiot_! How did that help _at all_?! All you did is make sure we're both gonna die now! _How is that supposed to make me feel?!"_

"Bluezy, calm down--"

" _Don't_. Just ... just shut up." Blue turned away, but Yellow saw tears in her eyes.


	5. Document: On Zircons [Information on Zircons, Commonly Included In Data Packets of Basic Gem Knowledge Encoded in Gems During Incubation]

Basic information: Zircons are rarer Gems first created during Era 2. Though they lack virtually any combat prowess, they are suited as great thinkers with a penchant for intellectual arguments.

The Diamonds recognized this ability and decided to utilize them to comprise much of the judiciary on Homeworld. As trials on Homeworld are rare and reserved for important matters of state, only just over a dozen Zircons exist at any given time.

Due to being made specifically to argue with other Zircons, Zircons mostly work alone. Its virtually unheard of for Zircons to _tolerate_ each other, let alone work together.


	6. Interruption

“In conclusion, the lack of evidence should be enough to enough to acquit my client of the Calcite's murder," the white Zircon said, gesturing to the ashamed light grey Pearl.

Blue Diamond said nothing, only shifted towards the prosecution.

"And your statement?" she said.

The pink Zircon gritted her teeth and pointed at the Pearl.

" _Of course she did it_! She was standing over the shards! She might as well have etched 'I killed her' on her a--"

The Warp Pad hummed. Blue Diamond raised an eyebrow as Aquamarine and Topaz appeared.

Aquamarine silently pointed her wand at the Zircons.


	7. Conversation

They hid in a narrow fissure for the night.

Bluezy still wasn't speaking to her. Yellow Zircon glared.

"Okay, fine," Yellow Zircon snapped. "I'm an idiot! There. You clearly want me to admit that, so there we go. I'm an idiot. I guess I learned how by watching you, Little Miss Conspiracy Theory!"

Bluezy said nothing.

"You know, if you weren't so stupid in the first place, I wouldn't have even had to save you!" Yellow Zircon shouted.

"I didn't ask to be saved," Bluezy whispered.

"Well, I wasn't gonna let you die, so _tough_."

They were silent after that.


End file.
